


Coffee

by thefaewhowrites



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaewhowrites/pseuds/thefaewhowrites
Summary: The Commission wants Five to work for them, but he doesn't want to. Vanya begs him to stay.Inspired by the song 'coffee' by beabadoobee
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 19





	Coffee

Vanya feels a bit confused and, honestly, surprised; because Five had told her that he’s going to come over to tell her some news that she can’t mention to their other siblings yet.

She quickly sweeps the floor and organizes her diner table, trying to make everything look a little neater. She doesn’t know why she’s doing this, though. Maybe she doesn’t want him to think she lives like a gremlin? Maybe she’s trying to impress him? Who knows?

She rushes to open the door when she hears the doorbell ring. Five looks terribly sad, which is unexpected.

They sit quietly for a while before Vanya decides she might have to be the one to start the conversation.  
“Hi?” She speaks.  
“Hi.” Five sighs.  
“Well, uh, I, uh” She stutters, not knowing what to say.  
“Vanya, tell me you want me to stay.” He suddenly says. “The Commission wants me to work for them. I really want to go, I really do. Should I go?”

Vanya blinks. She stares at her brother, speechless.

“No.” She finally answers. “You shouldn’t go.”  
“But it’ll be a stable source of income, and it’ll be a good use of my power.” Five starts to tear up. “I’ll be gone for a while, sure, but they’re going to let me come back whenever I want, right?”  
“Hey, hey, Five. Look at me.” Vanya softly says while reaching for his hand. “You don’t want to go, and I don’t want you to go, either.”  
“But I’ll help thousands of people!”  
“Five!”

They stop speaking for a while to recollect their thoughts.

“If you don’t go,” Vanya mumbles, “I’ll make you a cup of coffee every morning.”  
“Pardon?”  
“I’ll make you a cup of coffee every morning, with the fancy kind, too. I’ll make sure to not put too much milk or sugar in it. Every cup of coffee I make for you will be just the way you like it. I’ll make it with love. So, please, don’t go, Five.”

She pulls him close and wraps her arms around him. He hugs her back, sobbing.

“I promise you, Five, I will make you coffee every morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this, probably one of my fav Five/Vanya fic I've written so far! Hope you guys liked it too!


End file.
